Content, and the various types or forms of digital content that have been developed, has ushered in the need of content authors and/or owners to protect copyrighted content from piracy and other forms of unauthorized copying. Content protection regimes such as Digital Rights Management (DRM), enable enforcement of copying restrictions on content. However, such rights management regimes do not provide mechanisms for control of other aspects related to how particular content is put to use, and therefore, it is difficult or impossible to prevent unauthorized use of content other than unauthorized copying.